ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben -X- Comic
17 year old Ben has to grow up fast due to a sudden visit from a dangrous alien princess and his rival Albedo. His world takes a turn for the worse when the Plumber organization ends up being a cover to take over the universe. So as an exiled hero, Ben must face new challenges, and the loss of everything, and everyone, he once loved. Ben -X- is a web comic series by RandomDraggon . Though the art is still on issue 1, the story line is very interesting. But beware kiddos, the rating is T+ for language, slight nudity and other. (Don't worry, an alert page will be added between bits to prevent anyone who disapproved of anthing to skip, of course nothing will be missed so the readers can get the full experience in their own favorable ways.) Plot It begins when Ben and Keven are out on a nightly routine of partoling when an unknown object falls from the, causing an explosion in a nearby forest. They investigate, meeting up with a frantic Albedo and descovering that the object was a person...a she to be exact. The girl then arises, her clothes burned off due to the atmosphere. Then, wearing Albedo's jacket for cover, she explains her cascade form the sky. While listening to her explanation, Kevin finds that she is a wanted criminal by the Plumbers. The girl, Alex Dax , begins to say odd things about the Plumbers, Ben responding even odder. As soon as the tenser atmosphere became, it vanished as the group went to Mr. Smoothies. Alex then tells the tale of her past, her being a princess from a planet named Umbriania in the Ghraff galaxy, a now non existant sector in space due to a massive war, causing an appocaliptic super nova. Living on Earth for 10,000 years she helped the human race excel, but is wanted by the secret service for being 'immortal'. Then she assigns Ben to help her find her missing dead brother who had contacted her somehow. Ben accepts the job, being a Plumber and decides to help her. Albedo immediately objects, claiming that he could build thema ship to look for her brother insted of relying on Tennyson. But he is shot down by Alex claiming that he shouldn't act out against his master. Later into the series Ben starts seeing little lies and things that seem off about the Plumbers and decides to confront them, learning that their actual goal is for universal domintation. Ben, now labeled as a traitor of the Plumber Intergalactic Police is banned from Earth, taking refuge in space with Alex, Albedo and an ex Plumber Magister, Dax Tennant . The group then plots to take down the Plumber menace and restore peace to the universe. As soon as everything seems fine, the world is plummeted into another crisis. 43 year old Ben has to leave his new family to fight it, but the out come isn't good. Both sides of the fight parish leaving Ben's 8 year old daugher alone. Professor Paradox and Albedo take on the child as their own. The girl, named after her mother, Magister Dax. She becomes a rather social recluce, most of society dispising her for being the daughter of a failure hero. Then Dax Alice Tennyson meets a popular boy from Ohio named Howard . He turns out to be part Sonosorian because of his father. He falls in love with the lonely Tennyson offspring and becomes her partner in becoming the new heros of the universe. Issues The issues to Ben -X- can be found here . The -X- Aliens *Big Chill Big chill x by randomdraggon-d38vlnt.png|Big Chill -X- Version AmphibianX.png|Amphibian -X- Version ChromastoneX.png|Chromastone -X- Version heatblast__x__by_randomdraggon-d38vlzv.png|Heatblast -X- Verison swamp_fire__x__by_randomdraggon-d38vl1t.png|Swampfire -X- Version upgrade__x__by_randomdraggon-d38vm9f.png|Upgrade -X- Version Umvrian.png|Ben's Umvrian transformation *Swampfire *Amphibian *Upgrade *Chromastone *Heat Blast *Ultimate Upgrade *Light Weaver *Frost Woulf *Battle Ramm *Goop (TBD) *Echo Echo (TBD) *Jet Ray (TBD) *Others TBD More on the Aliens Here. Any Fans? ''Put Your signature here so I know I have people waiting for updates and new pages. No fan base, no point in a comic. '~Insert a witty signiture here~''' *[[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User talk:Lumin8|'theres only a fish.....:P']] 04:31, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 20:10, August 21, 2011 (UTC) *If you don't know how to make a cool signature. YOU ARE AN IDIOT!!! 18:29, August 26, 2011 (UTC) *Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 07:41, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *The Ermac incident... The rip-off books... The Spanish... It's happening. 2012 truly is the end. 16:49, February 19, 2012 (UTC) *When in doubt, talk to the magical talking pudding 17:04, February 19, 2012 (UTC) *Hensein! 18:50, March 15, 2012 *'Jury Rigg is awesome. "Break break break break break!" Later "Fix fix fix fix fix!"' (Wall - Blog - ) 13:28, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Category:Comics Category:Series Category:Ben -X- Comic Category:Benjamin -X-